1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a user terminal which are capable of reproducing content, a control method thereof, a computer-readable medium and a system thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus and a user terminal which are capable of reproducing content desired to be shared among a plurality of users in response to inputs of the plurality of users, a control method thereof, a computer-readable medium and a system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art methods for sharing content among a plurality of users, the plurality of users can connect their own smartphones or similar user terminals to a television (TV) or the display apparatus one by one in turn, so that content of the smartphone can be displayed on the display apparatus, thereby sharing content with one another.
However, the related art technology is not sufficient to provide a worthwhile experience of sharing content to the plurality of users who are in the same place. For example, if several users who took a trip together share pictures respectively taken by them, the related art methods may be inconvenient since the users have to connect their own user terminals to the display apparatus in turn. Further, the functions provided by the related art display apparatus or user terminal have certain limits to make an experience of sharing content be valuable to users.